


Good Morning Starshine

by tomatopudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Epilogue, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Harry is a morning person. Ginny is not.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Good Morning Starshine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Is that my shirt?".

Harry had always been an early riser. It probably came from all of his years being forced to cook up breakfast for Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, but the truth of the matter was that he had gotten used to it. It helped him be on time to all of his lessons as a student and also now as a professor at Hogwarts. Plus, he kind of enjoyed the still quietness that seemed to infuse a room before the day began. Even on days off or over breaks, he still got up early. Ginny was the complete opposite. Growing up with all of those brothers had allowed her to develop the skill of being able to sleep through  _ anything _ and as such her alarm charms never woke her up the first time. Not to mention, even as a reserve player her practices with the Harpies often went late into the night, since they started around noon most days.

Despite knowing that Ginny wouldn’t wake, Harry always did his best to be quiet when he awoke in the mornings. It was the summer holidays now, too early to be planning his lessons for the next year, so the mornings were Harry’s time to relax. Even though it was summer, the early mornings weren’t quite warms so he carefully climbed out of their bed and grabbed the nearest shirt from where it was draped over the armchair in the corner of the bedroom--both of them weren’t particularly neat and orderly people, the flat was a right mess the majority of the time unless they were preparing for Molly and Arthur to visit--and padded out to the kitchen. Even though he had inherited Grimmauld Place from Sirius, the memories held by that old building were just too much so, after discussing with Andromeda, he had ended up selling the place when Ginny had joined the Holyhead Harpies. They had chosen instead to buy a little flat closer to where the practices were held. Harry rather liked South Wales, he thought it was lovely.

Harry hummed to himself as he set about brewing a pot of darjeeling tea, picking up the Prophet and the Quibbler while the water was heating. He liked to keep on top of what was going on, even if he much prefered not being a part of it nowadays. He’d never actually  _ enjoyed _ it, but it had been an almost inevitable part of his life. Now it just wasn’t, despite Kingsley’s best efforts to recruit him as a Auror--he’d declined and told Kingsley to pass that invitation on to Ron instead. He’d just settled into his chair with a cup of tea and an opened paper when he felt a pair of hands slide from his shoulders and down his chest and Ginny draped herself over his back.

“You’re up early,” he said, pressing a kiss to the part of her arm that he could easily reach.

Ginny gave a small noise of assent and nuzzled her nose along the side of his jaw.

“Is that my shirt?”

Harry glanced down at himself. The shirt was a sort of robin’s egg blue and he realized now that it was indeed stretched a little more tightly than he was used to across his chest, the neckline a mild V.

“I didn’t even notice,” he admitted.

“S’fine,” Ginny replied, still obviously partly asleep, “Kinda sexy.”

Harry chuckled. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable sitting down?”

“Hmm,” Ginny pretended to think about it for a moment, “no. I think I’ll stay right here for now.”

Harry lifted his tea and Ginny tilted her head slightly to accept a sip before sighing contentedly and burrowing her nose into the crook of his neck. Harry let out a bemused snort and took his own sip of tea before beginning to read the news.

  
  



End file.
